To Accompany
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: Now that their daughters are getting older, the Countess of Grantham has more time on her hands. Unbeknown to her family, she takes up learning the piano as a surprise. One day she is practising in solitude but is found out by her husband.


Though it stood solemnly in the Drawing Room right in the corner, proud and beautiful, it was in fact rarely used. The Piano Forte that had been purchased by Robert's Grandmama, the third Countess of Grantham who had a strong passion for music, was now very much a dormant piece of finery, or so he thought. So it was with great surprise that Robert discerned a beautiful melody on the air as he arrived home from his rounds on the estate. He knew there was no great event happening that evening except for his mother coming to dinner as she so often did these days. Curious, Robert followed his ears to the Drawing Room and peered around the door.

She was radiance itself. His wife bathed in the late afternoon sunlight as she sat at the piano quietly, her delicate fingers caressing the ivory keys. Her hair was almost the same colour as the ebony woodwork, polished to splendor. Her dress was a silky maroon colour and it dipped daringly between her shoulder blades. But as Robert stood in the doorway, admiring his wife in all her glory, it struck him that he had not been aware that she played at all. It had never passed her lips, nor had he asked. How was it, that he could be married to her for 18 years and not know this? Tiptoeing into the room so as not to disturb her, Robert moved up behind her quietly.

Unaware that she had company, Cora watched her fingers dance over the upper octaves as her thoughts roamed with the music. She had been taking private lessons from a lady in Ripon for 4 months now. Her teacher had commented that she had a 'natural aptitude' for the instrument and she had advanced quickly through hard work. But it had been difficult to practice and keep it a secret. The servants knowing was inevitable but she wanted it to be a surprise for the family and had informed Carson to make sure no tongues slipped during this period. And she had only practiced at home when she was sure that no-one else was around. But she hadn't noticed how late in the afternoon it had gotten.

His gentle touch to her shoulder startled her and she immediately stopped. "Robert!" she exclaimed.

"Please don't stop my dear, I was really enjoying that tune." Cora blushed and lowered her eyes.

"It was meant to be a surprise," she mumbled.

"And it was a lovely one. The image of you sitting here playing so beautifully will be forever ingrained in my memory." He watched with great satisfaction as her pink tinge changed to a colour closely resembling her dress. "Will you play again?" Cora lifted her eyes to meet his and nodded her ascent. Balancing her hands over the keys she picked up her melody again.

Robert stood behind her quietly for a while, observing the way her hands moved over the keys, enjoying the sounds she made. Some were light and delicate while others rose in crescendo before fading back to a softer tone. His attention then turned from her hands to her shoulders, enticingly bare as the fabric of her dress barely clung to the top of her arms. His eyes ran over each subtle curve of her soft, alabaster skin, her small neck, the soft bundle of hair he loved to play with that was currently styled in a complicated looking design. As if his hands had a mind of their own, he reached for her back and started to lightly trail his fingers over her exposed skin.

An electrical charge bolted through her body at his feather light touch and she gave an involuntary shiver. This caused her to once again cease playing as she felt his breath tickle the back of her neck and his lips make contact just behind her right ear. Robert listened as his wife's breathing became more punctuated and her hands came to rest on the stool with a soft _thud_.

Despite having been married for nearly two decades now it never ceased to amaze Robert just how strongly he could affect her. Sometimes he still thought they were newlyweds indulging in mischief, not parents of three teenage daughters, soon to be introduced to wider society in London. His thoughts were interrupted as Cora snaked her fingers through his thick crop of hair, now with a slight grey tinge at the tips. He trickled his fingers down her back as she sighed in delight at his touch and reached her waist. Pulling back slightly he shuffled to the side and bent down, low enough to weasel his arm under her thighs and spin her until she was facing him instead with her legs draped on either side of his body. Thinking fast he unleashed a seductive smile while a hand snuck into her blind spot behind her.

The soft key of G rang out from the piano forte behind Cora causing her to jump slightly. She opened her mouth to say something but he caught her lips, blocking any words from escape. He slipped one arm securely around her waist as his hand moved between the keys of G and A quickly, flirtatiously. Leaning his weight into the piano stool, he managed to coax it in towards its serving point, taking Cora with it. He then nudged her gently backwards until her back rested on the front board of the piano, several keys becoming pressed in the process. His own hand whirled happily over C, D and F before coming to rest on E for a few extra beats. He repeated the formation while his other hand retreated from his wife's back in favour of her inner thighs. Carefully Robert lifted her dress up and pulled it from under her, letting it bunch around her waist. Cora gasped as his fingertips drifted lazily over her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. In one swift tug, the cord to her draws reneged its duty giving Robert greater access to her center point.

Feeling at a now distinct disadvantage Cora began to nimbly undo the buttons on Robert's tweed jacket with one hand while the other one brushed against him, encouraging him to continue. Just when she thought she was leveling with him however, he slipped a finger inside her, gyrating gently but firmly. The sensations he evoked from her caused a loud groan to elicitate from her throat and she began to coil around his finger. Lost in her slightly writhing body, Robert's other hand banged down on the key of G once again before leaving the keys completely in favour of raking her rose scented hair. He crushed his lips to hers as she all but clung to him, beyond undressing him any further as a sea of pleasure began to wash over her. Robert quickened his movements between her legs and trailed kisses from her lips along her jawline.

"Cora," he whispered against her skin. The vibrations of his voice sent her spiraling over the edge as she muffled her cry against his neck. A few seconds later, Cora slumped against him panting heavily and flushed from her exertions.

"You know," she said breathily, "I really liked your tune." Robert smirked at her.

"It wasn't from anything in particular. But I stayed in a major key on purpose because I felt that only happy sounds should surround my gorgeous wife," he winked and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I didn't know you could play," Cora continued, feeling her heart beat return to normal.

"I only know the basics," Robert confessed. "But I could say the same to you. Your performance from earlier took my breath away. I love you so much." Cora blushed and lowered her lashes and then noticed something.

"I see it is still affecting you too," she giggled and indicated the well-defined area of his trousers. Now it was her husband's turn to be stained red. "Perhaps I can relieve my beloved of his crisis before Mama arrives for dinner?" she suggested tentatively. She knew how much the Dowager Countess hated to be left waiting but thought the risk was worth it. Glancing up into his face she was greeted with a vigorous nod and wide grin. Just as he began to pick her up to rearrange a more comfortable position for her, the sound of horses' hooves reached his ears. Apparently his mother had decided to come very early.

Throwing caution to the wind Robert whisked Cora up off the stool and carried her out of the doors that lead into the adjourning room and setting her down around the corner. She watched as he crept over to the other door that was currently closed to the main hallway, pressing his ear to the crack. Cora made her way to her husband's side, straining to hear anything. After a couple of moments, voices became audible through the other side of the door.

"Good evening Carson," his mother said.

"Good evening My Lady," the faithful butler replied.

"Is anyone down yet?" she inquired.

"I believe not My Lady."

"Then I will await them in the Drawing Room."

"Very good My Lady."

"Might you inform His Lordship that I wish to speak with him before the others come down?"

"At once My Lady."

"Thank you Carson."

Robert turned to face Cora wearing an expression of abject discomfort. As the footsteps of Carson faded towards the stairs, his mother's footsteps grew close to the drawing room. A few steps later and they both heard Violet Crawley settle down in a chair. Cora placed a hand on Robert's arm to get his attention, signaling for him to open the door. He complied and peeked through, finding the hallway deserted. Opening it a fraction wider he stepped out with Cora right behind him. He turned and carefully clicked it back into place quietly. Grasping her hand he made a beeline for the stairs. Like naughty school children they raced up it, Cora edging ahead of Robert to make sure the coast was clear before they dashed across the landing into their room. Once the door was firmly secured behind them they looked at one another and laughter broke out.

"I don't know why I feel so guilty," Cora chuckled.

"Yes, all that sneaking around does seem a bit uncouth," Robert agreed. "I wonder what happened to Carson?"

"He probably checked in your Dressing Room for you found you weren't there. He is probably combing the house for you by now since your mother is being kept waiting."

"You are probably right my dear," Robert nodded. "But I'm not showing myself until I have this sorted out." Robert eyed his bulging trousers with some degree of vexation now, knowing there was so little time to release himself from his torturous strain. A knock on the door caused them both to freeze.

"My Lady?" Carson's deep voice rang through the door. Cora turned her attention from the door to Robert.

"Hide!" she hissed. Robert didn't need telling twice and quickly dived into her bathroom. As soon as the door was shut she called out.

"Come in." Carson opened the door and stepped into her room, standing straight and dignified as ever.

"I'm sorry to bother you My Lady but I was wondering if you would know where His Lordship is? It is nearly time for the dressing gong but the Dowager Countess has already arrived and needs a word with him." Cora arranged her features into something she hoped resembled mystification.

"I am sorry Carson but I do not know where he is," she said, feigning earnestness. Just then, an odd strangled noise emitted from the bathroom. Cora bit her bottom lip hard, hoping Robert wasn't doing what she  
thought he was. Carson meanwhile, was sweeping the room with his eyes, trying to find the source of the noise. Then another sound reached them, a low moan. Try as she might, Cora couldn't conceal the pink tinge that now claimed her. Carson looked back to her questioningly.

"Please inform the Dowager that His Lordship will join her shortly. I will find him myself," she said decisively. With a slight bow, Carson left the room, shutting the door behind him as Cora breathed a sigh of relief. Another more pronounced groan drifted through the bathroom walls and she shook her head, making her way in to join him.

Robert was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, his manhood poking out of his trousers as he stroked over it. He managed to wrench his attention onto Cora as she glided over to him, kneeling before him.

"For goodness sake Robert next time just wait until he has left before you engage in this," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer," he replied weakly. Cora sniffed in answer before reaching out and running her fingers along his length.

"You are very hard," she conceded.

Leaning forward, she tenderly applied her lips to his tip. The reaction of her husband was immediate. His hand came to rest behind her head, applying pressure. Cora complied and took him in, sucking and rubbing her tongue over him painstakingly slowly.

"Oh God," Robert moaned. "Cora I can't hold on. I can't, I-" Cora pulled back just in time as he became rigid before collapsing back in the chair moments later.

"That was quick."Robert winced.

"I've been in a heighted state since I started pleasuring you downstairs. Can you blame me?"

"I'm sorry darling. I didn't mean to take a shot at your ego," she paused. "You should dress. Mama is waiting," Cora pointed out. Robert stood up and nodded. What had started out as a wonderful evening had now completely gone to custard. And the 5th Earl had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_A/N Three guesses over where the inspiration for this came from. And yeah, the ending kind of had a mind of its own. Please review!_


End file.
